This is a Phase I study utilizing escalating dosages of intravenously infused recombinant human tumor necrosis factor (TNF) to provide information about safety and tolerance of that compound. It will also evaluate the effectiveness of human TNF against resistant malignancies and will examine immunologic parameters and antiviral activity produced in vivo following injections.